


【KT】River flows in you （二十七）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】River flows in you （二十七）

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

River flows in you （二十七）

 

 

 

 

两个人在彼此的拥抱中同时醒来，昨晚入睡前是什么样子睁眼就是什么姿势，仿佛时间静止一夜未变。

 

堂本光一揉揉堂本剛光溜溜的屁股说：“剛今天要去打工吧？”

 

堂本剛在堂本光一胸前蹭了蹭，懒洋洋地说：“嗯，10点上班。”

 

堂本光一伸手拿过堂本剛放在枕头边的手机说：“才8点多，你再睡会，我去给你做点吃的。”

 

“冰箱里好像没什么东西了，算了别做了，我一会出门随便吃点。”堂本剛含糊不清地说。

 

堂本光一往怀里看了看，堂本剛依旧没有睁眼，头毛软趴趴地搭在脑门上，小嘴巴翘的老高，圆圆的脸蛋像只可爱的小熊猫。

 

堂本光一往他翘起的嘴巴上亲了亲说：“我昨天买烟的时候顺便买了点牛奶面包，你睡着，我去给你烤面包热牛奶，烤面包机有吧？”

 

“面包机坏了，我也懒得买，要不别烤了，就这么吃吧。”堂本剛终于清醒了些，抬眼看着堂本光一说。

 

堂本光一被怀里的人用迷迷糊糊地上目线看着心里“dokidoki”狂跳，下身好像又起了些反应，可是堂本剛一会还要上班，他也不舍得让堂本剛累着，忙坐起来边穿衣服边说：“没事，我拿锅煎一煎，你继续睡，做好了我叫你。”说着站在床边弯腰在堂本剛脑门上亲了一下。

 

堂本剛摸摸堂本光一亲过的地方，笑说：“fufufu，光一真好。”

 

堂本光一隔着被子在堂本剛的屁股上拍了一下才走出卧室去厨房。

 

没了堂本光一的怀抱，堂本剛索性也坐了起来，穿上衣服拿起手机查看自己的邮箱。

 

没一会堂本光一就端着餐盘进来了，堂本剛闻到香气扑鼻的黄油味，马上放下手机，伸手接过餐盘。

“好丰盛～有煎鸡蛋还有水果，光一别走了吧，留下来每天给我做饭。”

 

“啊！原来想我留下来给你做饭啊，我又没什么好处不干！”堂本光一坐到床沿边，交叉双臂放在胸前，佯装不乐意，又斜眼坏笑看着堂本剛说：“除非…除了做饭以外还做点别的我就留下来。”

 

堂本剛拿了一颗圣女果塞到堂本光一嘴里说：“你做别的做的还少吗！”

 

堂本光一一口咬破圣女果，果汁在他口腔里喷溅四散，酸甜多汁味道很是不错。

 

堂本光一也拿起一颗递到堂本剛嘴边，堂本剛毫不犹疑地张嘴吃了进去，堂本光一笑眯眯地问说：“好吃吧？”

 

“嗯，好吃！”堂本剛嚼着水果说到。

 

“堂本光一揉揉堂本剛的头发，“好吃多吃两颗，吃完了冰箱里还有。”

 

堂本剛听堂本光一这么说，反而有些不悦地说：“光一这么好，我怎么舍得你回去。”

 

堂本光一在他嘴角边亲了亲，说：“没事的，等你毕业回国了，我天天给你做好吃的。”

 

堂本剛点点头，心情却没见多好。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛这个模样，心里更是不舍，摸摸他的脸温柔地说：“快吃吧，一会我送你去上班。”

 

堂本剛这才开心地点点头，又说：“光一今天要出去逛逛吗？”

 

“想去的地方前几天都去了，没什么地方要逛的。”

 

堂本剛接着说：“那光一陪我上班吧，我们老板人很好，平常没事我们都在店里玩乐器，光一无聊的话也可以弹弹琴。”

 

堂本光一也想跟堂本剛待在一起，问说：“方便吗？会不会打扰你们工作？”

 

堂本剛答：“没事，我会跟老板说好的，我们老板自己都爱玩得很，最欢迎喜欢音乐的人来店里，他有不少玩音乐的朋友都会常常来店里捣鼓乐器呢。”

 

“好，那你老板同意了的话我就陪你上班。”堂本光一又用叉子叉了块菠萝放到堂本剛嘴里说：“你快吃，吃完我们就出门。”

 

堂本剛咬着香甜的菠萝点点头，两个人就坐在床上一起吃完了早饭。

 

堂本剛的公寓离打工的琴行不远，两个人步行了20分钟就到了琴行。

 

堂本剛进更衣室放了包，又跟老板说明了情况才回到店铺大厅。

 

堂本剛走到正在看乐器的堂本光一身边开心地说：“OK了！我就说我们老板很好说话吧。”

 

堂本光一看着眼前兴高采烈的人说：“你怎么跟老板说的？”

 

堂本剛底下头红着脸答：“我就跟老板说你是我…是我男朋友啊。”

 

“男朋友啊…”堂本光一重复着说，“嗯，我很满意你的介绍！”

 

堂本剛嘟着嘴说：“是呢，从火车站捡来的男朋友！”

 

堂本光一见对方气鼓鼓地可爱模样，忍不住捏捏堂本剛的脸说：“不管哪捡来的，反正都是你男朋友！”

 

堂本剛还想反驳，琴行老板走到他们身边，把手伸到堂本光一面前用英语说：“你好，我是琴行的老板，听说你会弹钢琴，请不要客气，大厅里的陈列品都可以随意试弹。”

 

堂本光一也伸出手跟老板寒暄说：“谢谢您同意我留下来，因为我明天就要回去了，所以想多陪陪我男朋友。”堂本光一故意加重了“男朋友”几个字，“我就在店里坐坐，不会打扰剛工作的，谢谢您。”

 

琴行老板笑笑说：“请不要拘束，我朋友也经常来店里玩，我年轻的时候也是正经音乐学院毕业呢，后来玩了阵乐队，又开了这家店，平常小剛他们没事也会在店里Live表演，连附近店里的人都会来看，你请自便，千万不要客气。”

 

堂本光一应了下来，老板又跟他聊了聊日本的传统乐器和音乐才离开。

 

堂本剛今天没有预定的调音需要出门，就站在两个人身边听他们聊天，等老板走了才问堂本光一道：“我们老板人很好对吧？”

 

堂本光一点点头说：“嗯，我也很开心剛的身边都是这么善良的人，希望不管剛走到哪都能被别人温柔相待，这样就算我不在剛身边，也能放心很多。”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一说得心里暖暖的，此时此刻只想扑倒对方怀里，让对方紧紧地抱着自己。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛憋着嘴看着自己，想要摸摸堂本剛的脸又碍于堂本剛在工作，只能对着一副要哭出来表情的人说：“你去忙吧，我在旁边坐着等你就行，不能因为你男朋友我耽误了工作！”

 

堂本剛“噗嗤”一下笑出来，点点头就走开了。

 

其实店里也不会特别忙，只是堂本光一不便总是让堂本剛待在自己身边，于是就坐在角落里的顾客休息区玩手机。玩累了又在店里走走，顺便还弹了弹钢琴。隔壁店的人听到琴声，以为琴行又开始现场Live了，纷纷跑来观看，不一会店里就站满了人。

 

有了堂本光一的陪伴，即使堂本剛一天都不忙也没觉得无聊。堂本光一虽然只是坐在一边玩手机他也觉得非常开心。眼睛时不时地往堂本光一坐的角落里看过去，暗想自己喜欢的人怎么这么好看呢？

 

堂本光一眼睛盯着手机，心却挂在堂本剛身上，看着堂本剛招呼客人介绍乐器他的心倒像是变成了柠檬做的一样。“为什么剛要对那个女生笑得那么好看？”、“那个老女人一定是看上剛了，要不然怎么总缠着剛问东问西！”、“买个口琴而已干吗跟剛离得那么近那个短发长裙子！”、“不许盯着我的剛看，诶！你给钱就给钱，干吗碰到我家剛的手！”

 

堂本光一好想赶紧把堂本剛抱回家，不对，是带回日本，堂本剛这样招人喜欢他怎么放心把他一个人留在西班牙！

 

两个人明明相隔不超过10米，却都无比想念对方。好不容易挨到下班，堂本剛一从更衣室拿好包出来，堂本光一就牵起他的手往外走。

 

堂本剛也不知道堂本光一为什么突然一副气鼓鼓地模样，把头伸到堂本光一面前问说：“光一晚上想吃什么？”

 

堂本光一看着面前的大眼睛，也不管路上的行人，捧着堂本剛的脸就亲了上去，“吧唧”一声，把堂本剛弄得一愣。

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛呆呆地模样，搂着堂本剛的腰说：“吃你。”

 

堂本剛在大马路上被亲了一口，红着脸挣脱了堂本光一的怀抱，说：“色鬼，你不吃饭我肚子可早就饿了！”

 

堂本光一伸手摸摸堂本剛的屁股，一脸贱笑地说：“那我们先去吃饭，把你喂饱了然后给我吃。”

 

堂本剛红着脸不理他，两个人找了家日式餐厅吃了顿寿司然后又逛到堂本剛的学校散了散步才回家。

堂本光一洗完澡回到卧室躺到堂本剛身边，堂本剛放下手机说：“看了一下排课，我明天下午才有课，上午送你去机场吧？”

 

“不用了，我自己去就行，你今天上了一天班，明天在家多休息会。”堂本光一顿了顿说：“而且我也不放心你一个人坐车回来。”

 

堂本剛歪着脑袋道：“我一个大男人你有什么不放心的？”

 

“那可不好说，我的剛这么好看这么可爱，要是被哪个妖艳的小妖精缠住了怎么办？！”

 

“fufufu，那我还担心你坐飞机被什么妖艳的小妖精看上了呢！”

 

堂本光一把手伸进堂本剛的睡衣里，手指揉搓着堂本剛乳头，额头抵着堂本剛的额头，鼻尖磨蹭鼻尖，边说：“还有谁能比的上你这个妖艳的小妖精。”

 

堂本剛不知道堂本光一怎么能发出这么好听的声音，低沉又性感。他经不住堂本光一磁性嗓音的诱惑，想要亲吻那个声音的来源，对着近在眼前的双唇就要凑上去。堂本光一却存心逗他，往后退了一分，堂本剛脑子里一片空白，只想贴上那片红唇，堂本光一往后退，他就不自觉地往前靠。

 

一退一进玩闹了一会，堂本光一见堂本剛眉头轻轻蹙起像是有些急了，忙不颠地自己又想凑到堂本剛嘴边亲亲。堂本剛见对方故意做弄自己，也不想让堂本光一简单如愿，学着堂本光一一般往后躲。

 

堂本光一心下了然堂本剛是以彼之道，只觉得对方顽皮的样子甚是可爱，柔情万种地又凑上去飞快地在堂本剛唇边一触。堂本剛见堂本光一在自己唇边稍稍略过，似不满足，自己又覆了上去。两个人你来我往，你进我退，闹到最后轻啄化为深吻，彼此都是情入柔肠。

 

 

吻了半响，堂本光一往后退了退，一手捏着堂本剛的脸让他看着自己，生生地把堂本剛的脸挤成了个包子，小小的嘴巴都被挤翘了起来，假装恶狠狠地说：“你一个人在这不要沾花惹草哦，打完工早点回家，好好吃饭，有事没事都要跟我联系，放假早点回来，知道吗？”

 

堂本剛点点头，堂本光一觉得包子脸迷迷糊糊点着头的堂本剛无比可爱，手下不由地又使了些劲，堂本光一嘴里嘟囔了句“真乖！”就又对着被自己捏得都有些往外翻的小红唇上亲了一口。

 

堂本剛想着明天堂本光一就要回去，又想到这三天两个人在一起的甜蜜时光，心里万般不舍，鼻子一酸眼泪就溢满了眼眶，撇着嘴眼泪汪汪地看着堂本光一。

 

堂本光一看到爱人的眼泪心里也揪得慌，虽然自己也是不舍得走，但是无奈还有一堆工作要忙。

 

他把人带到怀里，边拍着堂本剛的后背边哄着说：“傻瓜，一个月后我们就能见面了，我每天都会跟你发消息陪你聊天好不好？”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一温柔的言语弄得更加难过，窝在怀里就吸起鼻子，堂本光一心疼不已，安慰说：“宝贝不哭了，我不走了好不好？”

 

堂本剛抬起头，浸满泪水的眼睛看着堂本光一说：“谁是你宝贝了，肉不肉麻！”

 

“诶！你不是我宝贝那谁是？要不叫你老婆？”堂本光一只想堂本剛赶紧忘记离别的哀伤，对怀里的人眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸真挚地说。

 

“堂本光一你越说越没谱了！”

 

“你都是我的人了怎么不是我老婆？”堂本光一还觉得有些不服气，心想两个人都这样了叫句老婆怎么了，转念一想又坏笑着说：“你不让我叫老婆，那你叫我老婆好了，反正我不介意。”

 

堂本剛被他“老婆、老婆”地弄得满脸通红，张口就隔着睡衣咬到堂本光一肩膀上，果然一下就忘了两个人即将分离的悲伤。

 

两个人打闹了一会，堂本剛缩在堂本光一怀里说：“你也不许到外面拈花惹草，知道你忙允许你有空的时候再跟我联系，不要熬夜玩游戏，乖乖等我回去，知道吗？”

 

“嗯，老婆大人放心，我会乖乖等你回来的。”

 

“堂本光一我好好跟你说话呢，别闹！”堂本剛抬头圆眼一瞪接着说：“我放假要先回奈良家里，然后去东京找你。”

 

堂本光一一听，耷拉下脸来，“诶～～～你放假才几天啊，还要回奈良！”又撇撇嘴说：“好吧，这也是没有办法的事，那剛会放多久的假？”

 

“我们学校一般三个礼拜到一个月，不过之前我一般在日本待两个礼拜就回来了，打工或是开学前准备什么的。”

 

“啊～那剛到了奈良家里记得告诉我哦，知道你平安到家我才安心。”

 

“嗯，我会的。”堂本剛又补充说：“光一到了家也要告诉我哦。”

 

堂本光一紧紧地搂着怀里的人说：“嗯，我会的。”又在堂本剛头上亲了亲。

 

两个人依偎在一起，想到明天的这个时候就天各一方，彼此都觉得一分一秒是如此珍贵，此时好像应该做些什么来填充时间的流逝，又觉得现在不管做什么都是浪费时间。

 

两个人就这样怀抱着想要好好珍惜对方的心情进入甜甜的梦乡。

 

堂本剛一觉醒来，身边的位置已经没了温度。

 

他匆忙起身跑到卫生间看看没有人，又跑到客厅找人。

 

客厅也是空空如也不见人影，他走到餐桌边，桌上是做好的早餐，牛奶杯下面还压着张纸条，纸条上写着：

 

剛我走了，早餐做好放微波炉里加热一下再吃，到了东京再跟你联系，爱你。

 

堂本剛拿着字条回到卧室又钻进被子里，心里又失落又甜蜜。

 

他把头埋在枕头上闻着堂本光一留下的味道，把被子往上扯了扯包裹住整个人。

 

他拽着堂本光一留给他的字条，从枕头旁拿过手机，缩在被窝里给堂本光一发了条信息之后又睡了过去。

 

堂本光一回到东京的家里才打开手机，又匆匆忙忙点开Line想赶紧给堂本剛报平安。

 

一开Line就收到条堂本剛发来的信息，他点开界面，堂本剛把他留下的字条又拍了张照片发给他。他点开图片，堂本剛在他手写的字条下面用app编辑了一下，在他写的一行字下面。用红色的字体写着“我也爱你。”

 

堂本光一看着手机一直笑，笑了半天才把图片保存起来，他自己也不明白为什么简单的几个字却能填满自己的整颗心。

 

堂本光一在对话框输入文字，告诉堂本剛自己已经安全到家，刚点下发送，却收到桥本大辅发来的邮件。

 

桥本大辅见自己的老板一直没有联系自己，有些担心地发来邮件询问堂本光一什么时候回国。堂本光一这才想起自己去西班牙前交代了自己回国会让桥本来接机，没想到在西班牙的奇遇让他每天开心得把什么都忘在脑后，下了飞机自己打个车就回了家。

 

他赶紧告诉桥本自己已经回国，让对方5号来接自己，按照行程安排在巡演前一天去福冈做演出前准备。

 

桥本大辅虽说是奇怪堂本光一怎么一声不响地回来了，但也没多问，按照交代5号接上堂本光一就去了机场登上了福冈的飞机。

 

堂本光一每天忙碌着工作的同时也不忘抽空跟堂本剛联系，桥本大辅看着使用手机频率明显上升而且每天笑容满面的堂本光一，一度怀疑自己的老板是不是在西班牙碰到什么不干净的东西中邪了。后来经他仔细观察又觉得不对，自己看上去像是“中了邪”的老板，除了笑容多了以外其他一切正常，不止正常，工作效率还明显提高了不少。

 

堂本光一时不时对着手机傻笑的模样倒让桥本大辅想起好像几年前似乎也见过堂本光一有过段这样的时期，可是后来陆陆续续发生了不少事，堂本光一就变得越来越不苟言笑疯狂工作了。

 

“难道说…”桥本大辅站在堂本光一身边汇报着工作情况，看着堂本光一今天不知道是第几次拿起手机摆弄，心里嘀咕道：“难道说老板是恋爱了？！”

 

桥本大辅被自己的猜测惊得不小，是了是了，自己老板最近的表现明显就是恋爱中的模样啊！而且偶尔堂本光一没开震动的时候，他听提示音堂本光一用的是Line。他明明记得早前他跟堂本光一说想要添加Line方便联系，可是堂本光一说自己不习惯用聊天工具，用邮件联系就行，怎么现在又莫名其妙地用起了Line呢？！

 

桥本大辅心里发出了悲鸣，同样是忙成狗，怎么自己的老板忙里偷闲交到女朋友，他回到家却连自己养的猫都嫌弃自己！

 

桥本大辅偷偷看着一脸融雪笑的老板，感叹道：“算了算了，谁让自己没有老板长得好，反正早都对这个看脸的世界绝望了。”

 

桥本大辅摇摇头，对自己的未来充满了担忧，又想不知道是什么大美人能得到平常见到美女眼都不斜一下的王子sama的青眼。

 

好奇的桥本往一个劲地堂本光一的手机上瞟，虽然他读书一般，可是视力却好得很，再加上堂本光一也没遮没挡，他稍微伸长点脖子就看到堂本光一Line聊天界面的名字显示的是一个字“剛”

 

桥本大辅歪着头想了几秒，怕是自己眼花看错了，又伸长脖子瞄了一眼。确认自己没有看错的桥本恍然大悟，原来老板是联系上了堂本剛！

 

桥本大辅想起几年前的那场风波，风波过后他就再也没见过堂本剛，起初他以为是堂本剛被牵涉其中，生了自己老板的气所以跟老板断绝了来往，如今看来两个人又重归于好了。

 

桥本大辅也是觉得欣慰，自己老板总是工作工作的，身边算得上朋友的都还有着工作上的关系，难得跟其他人单纯以朋友的身份往来，如今两个人能冰释前嫌，堂本剛又是那么个温柔的大好人，他也为自己老板高兴。

 

桥本大辅正胡思乱想着，就听堂本光一问说：“下个月初巡演就结束了吧？”

 

“是的，过完年就是预定的终场了，不过主办方似乎有想加场的意思。”桥本大辅回答到。

 

堂本光一沉默了一会儿，说：“你帮我联系一下负责人，我想跟他们谈谈加场的事。”

 

“好，我现在就去联系。”桥本大辅有些无奈，自己老板果然还是名副其实的工作狂。

 

堂本光一交代完工作，又继续埋进了手机里。

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ

 

Six Pieces Op.19， Nocturne NO.4

 

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ


End file.
